


You Don't own me

by Iriline



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Love/Hate
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriline/pseuds/Iriline
Summary: Fiona, après avoir terminé la dernière bouteille de la maison, décide donc de partir à la recherche d'alcool dans toutes la maison. Mais ce qu'elle trouvera n'en sera que plus distrayant...





	You Don't own me

Fiona se trouvait dans la grande salle des ancêtres, et observait le feu de cheminé, assise sur la grande chaise longue. Il faisait nuit et bien entendu elle était sans doute la seule à ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre à cette heure tardive. Mais ceci était devenue une habitude pour les jeunes filles de ce coven, qui ne savaient rien de la blonde hormis le fait qu'elle était la Suprême et qu'il valait mieux ne pas se trouver dans son collimateur.  
Oui, ce soir ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle était assise au même endroit, à contempler les flammes, et tenait dans sa main un verre remplit d'un liquide ambré. Elle le buvait distraitement, visiblement concentrée sur la danse enflammée qui avait lieu sous ses yeux. Le calme de la pièce suffisait à la détendre et à lui faire oublier son fichu cancer qui ne cessait de la ronger depuis peu. L'alcool permettait malgré tout de calmer la douleur qui la submergeait de plus en plus chaque jour.  
Elle laissa échapper un long soupir lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son verre était vide. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle décida donc d'aller remplir de nouveau son verre dans la cuisine, où attendait patiemment une bouteille de bourbon. De sa démarche on sentait une certaine élégance et une sensualité qui était assez étonnante au vu de la quantité d'alcool qu'elle avait consommé durant ces deux heures à contempler la cheminé. Elle se déplaça donc vers ce fameux eldorado mais n'en fut que plus déçue de remarquer que la bouteille était vide sur le comptoir. Elle se dirigea donc vers le placard où elle savait qu'elle en trouverait à coup sûr, mais pour en rajouter à la frustration de la blonde, elle ne parvint à mettre la main sur l'objet de sa convoitise.

Furieuse et ressentant un besoin urgent de boire une quelconque boisson alcoolisée, Fiona eut la merveilleuse idée de fouiller les chambres à l'étage. L'une de ces filles devait bien avoir ce qu'elle voulait non ? Elle monta rapidement le grand escalier et commença donc ses recherches. Après tout, il n'y avait presque personne ce soir hormis Cordelia et Myrtle... les autres étaient parties vaquer à leurs occupations respectives à l'extérieure de la grande bâtisse, et pour le coup, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'y aurait personne pour commenter son acte manquant très clairement de respect envers quelconque habitant de la maison. Et pire, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire ! Elle était la suprême, pas n'importe qui.  
Elle commença par la chambre de Zoe et Madison. En entrant elle ne fut pas étonnée de trouver Kyle, assis sur un des deux lits de la pièce. Celui-ci fut assez surpris de voir la suprême faire son entrée dans les lieux, mais celle-ci l'ignora tout simplement, trop occupée à penser aux endroits où elle pourrait trouver ce qu'elle convoitait tant.

Dans les commodes, rien. Dans les armoires, pareil. Et sous les lits ? À part de la poussière et des choses pas très nettes, elle ne trouva pas une seule petite canette de bière ! Fâchée et de plus en plus frustrée, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Queenie cette fois, et bien entendu elle dut revivre le même scénario. Foutue ados ! Parfois, la blonde se demandait bien à quoi elles pouvaient servir ! Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre de la « poupée vaudou vivante » et continua à fouiller chacune des chambres, une par une, de manière scrupuleuse pour ne louper aucun signe d'alcool présent.  
Mais plus elle cherchait en vain et plus sa frustration grandissait. Elle ressentait une violente envie de tout casser mais il était préférable d'éviter de se laisser commander par la rage, surtout dans des moments pareils.

Elle se tenait désormais devant la dernière porte, et elle savait avec certitude à qui appartenait la pièce. Cette vieille peau devait bien cacher quelque chose dans sa putain d'armoire non ? Elle souffla un coup et posa son oreille contre la porte afin de savoir si le champ était libre. Après tout, elle voulait éviter que sa rivale de toujours ne fasse un drame dans toute la maison pour une telle broutille !  
Mais à son agréable surprise, elle n'entendit rien, pas même un souffle. Myrtle serait donc partie durant la nuit ? C'était assez surprenant ! Mais au moins il s'agissait d'une bonne opportunité pour fouiller !  
A pas de loup, elle se faufila donc dans la chambre qui était seulement éclairée par la petite lampe de chevet qui semblait être restée allumée. Le point positif était qu'elle n'aura pas à chercher dans le noir ! La rouquine ne devait pas être bien loin par contre, mais cela ne suffit pas à dissuader la suprême de commettre son méfait. Elle marcha donc vers la lampe et put voir sur la table de chevet se trouvait un petit bouquin dont elle ne connaissait pas le titre, mais vu celui-ci elle savait immédiatement qu'il s'agissait encore d'une de ces merdes romantiques dont sa rivale raffolait. Même Fiona ne comprenait pas pourquoi Myrtle lisait ce genre de torchon. Elle soupira en le balançant négligemment sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre de conneries, elle devait finir ses recherches dans cette salle le plus vite possible afin de s'éclipser avant le retour de la présidente du conseil des sorcières.

Ses talons aiguilles claquèrent contre le parquet jusqu'à atteindre l'imposant placard en acajou. Connaissant Myrtle, le meuble devait être plein à craquer de fringues haute couture, toutes aussi excentriques et surprenantes les unes que les autres. Et comme elle l'avait prédit, ce fut ce à quoi ses yeux furent confrontés. Mais cela ne la découragea pas à entamer ses recherches. Elle déplaça méthodiquement les différents habits afin de dégager la vue.

« Fais chier... » grommela Fiona en serrant les dents à mesure que l'armoire se vidait.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de ranger, et se dirigea vers la commode. Fronçant les sourcils, elle ouvrit le premier tiroir et fut surprise d'y trouver de la lingerie. En temps normal elle n'y aurait pas prêté attention, mais sa curiosité poussée par son taux d'alcoolémie ne l'aida pas à se contenir. Elle s'empara donc du premier bout de tissu qui se trouvait à la portée de sa main parfaitement manucurée.  
Il s'agissait d'une culotte noire, faite d'une dentelle très fine. C'était plutôt sexy, et surtout inattendu de la part de la rousse. Un léger sourire se dessina enfin sur son visage. L'idée que Myrtle ait ce genre de dessous ne lui déplaisait guère et l'imaginer entrain de les porter fit naître en elle une chaleur, la consumant en son centre. Peut-être qu'elle avait trop bu, mais l'idée de laisser parcourir ses doigts le long de la peau ivoire de l'autre sorcière n'était pas déplaisante voir même excitante ! Elle s'en mordit la lèvre inférieure, après tout si elle n'avait pas sa dose d'alcool ce soir elle n'aurait qu'à se trouver un petit exutoire non ? Elle y songea un moment et déclara qu'il s'agissait d'une excellente idée !

Elle fut cependant sortie de sa rêverie lorsqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain, juxtaposée à la chambre, s'ouvrir. Visiblement, l'objet de sa convoitise actuelle n'était pas bien loin !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Fiona !? » s'exclama la rousse visiblement hors d'elle.

Avec un sourire en coin la blonde se tourna vers Myrtle, tout en tenant dans ses mains le petit string de dentelle noire.

« Tu es vraiment une sale perverse Myrt... » susurra-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

La rousse à la vue de l'un de ses sous-vêtements se sentit rougir. Pourquoi Fiona avait mis le nez là-dedans ! Il y avait bien une chose sur laquelle la suprême ne devait pas tomber, et c'était bien entendu ce genre de dessous tendancieux qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement...

De son côté, la blonde fut satisfaite de voir Myrtle seulement entourée d'une grande serviette de bain, ses cheveux encore mouillés. Cette vue ne fit qu'augmenter l'appétit de la suprême qui dévorait actuellement sa proie du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que... » commença la rousse.

« Chut... ne dit rien ma belle... je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire. » sourit la blonde en s'avançant vers Myrtle.

La présidente du conseil des sorcières cependant ne bougea pas, ne voulant visiblement pas offrir à Fiona l'opportunité de voir quelconques signes de faiblesse venant de sa part.

« Et je dois avouer que... te voir avec l'un de ces ensembles est quelque chose qui me ferait extrêmement plaisir. » repris la suprême.

«  Et pourquoi devrai-je te faire plaisir Fiona ? »

« Car tu ne demandes qu'une chose Myrt' et c'est me faire bien plus qu'un simple baisé. »

« L'alcool t'as ramolli le cerveau ou ça se passe comment ? » ricana Myrtle.

Avec un nouveau sourire carnassier, la suprême s'introduisit dans l'esprit de la rousse afin d'en savoir d'avantage. Elle parvint à avoir accès aux souvenirs le plus récent de la femme en face d'elle. Celui-ci s'imprima aussitôt dans son esprit. Elle pouvait voir sa rivale visiblement occupée à autre chose qu'à se laver. Elle gémissement silencieusement, murmurant par la même occasion son nom... Fiona le savait. Myrtle sous ses airs de sainte-ni-touche était sans doute l'une des pires perverses de ce coven.

« Oh vraiment ? » murmura lentement Fiona en s'arrêtant à quelque centimètre de sa rivale.  
« D'après ce que je lis dans tes pensées ma chère Myrtle... tu ne faisais pas que prendre ton bain... »

La rousse compris avec horreur ce que venait de faire la blonde. Elle se tendit automatiquement, ses yeux d'un bleu océan affichant l'horreur qu'elle ressentait suite à cette intrusion.

« D'autres choses à me cacher Myrt' ? » ricana-t-elle de nouveau.

« Je n'ai rien à faire avec toi, donc si tu pouvais sortir d'ici cela me prouvera que tu n'es pas cette sombre salope que nous pensons toutes que tu es. »

Elle contourna Fiona en s'emparant du sous-vêtement logé dans la main droite de l'autre afin de le reposer dans sa commode l'air de rien. Tant qu'elle pouvait éviter le regard de Fiona, tout devrait bien se passer.

« Oh mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi... » déclara la blonde désormais juste derrière la rousse.

Avec un léger sourire, elle plaça ses lèvres contre la délicate peau du cou de l'autre sorcière, qui cessa de bouger.  
Prenant donc cela comme étant une invitation à continuer, la suprême continua son méfait tout en encerclant la taille de sa partenaire afin de la coller à elle. La belle blonde sentit Myrtle se crisper au début puis se détendre légèrement.

« Arrête Fiona... »

Cependant ces mots ne suffirent pas à stopper la concernée, qui continuait à embrasser avec une précision étonnante le cou de sa rivale. Cependant elle fut légèrement surprise d'entendre un léger soupir s'échapper des fines lèvres de sa « proie ». Mais ce léger son lui plut. Elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'explorer cette partie de la personnalité de la rouquine. Après tout, sa manière de s'habiller n'exposait que très peu de sa peau... oh dieu qu'elle maudissait ses longues jupes ! Mais maintenant, elle possédait un contrôle total sur sa rivale, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de savourer ce moment de supériorité.

« Tu vois... je savais que tu le voulais... » lui chuchota-t-elle contre sa peau avant de reprendre « maintenant embrasse-moi... cesse de me résister... »

Myrtle se laissa faire un moment, savourant inconsciemment cette délicate stimulation qui ne faisait qu'alimenter d'avantage le feu en elle. De toute façon, le peu de dignité qu'elle possédait encore s'était envolé lorsque la suprême avait pénétré son esprit.

« Promis... cela restera notre petit secret... » continua-t-elle.

Oui... il fallait que cela reste secret. Elle ne voulait pas spécialement que l'on sache qu'elle fantasmait sur Fiona et encore moins qu'elle avait couché avec cette même femme ! Rien que cette idée la fit rougir davantage. Elle-même avait du mal à réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer... mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait depuis bien des années ?  
Elle soupira une seconde fois, puis se retourna afin de faire face à la blonde, l'envie, brûlant dans son regard d'habitude si calme. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son pâle visage, lorsqu'elle approchait doucement son visage de celui de la blonde, qui la fixait avec tout autant d'intensité, attendant patiemment que Myrtle vienne enfin à elle. Mais visiblement, la suprême n'était plus la seule à vouloir jouer... après tout, on perd facilement l'avantage en jouant avec le diable n'est-ce pas ? Et visiblement, la présidente du conseil savait se montrer plus « diabolique » que prévu, ce qui, soit dit en passant, ne déplaisait pas le moins du monde à Fiona qui allait de surprises en surprises.

« Eh bien ? Tu as donné ta langue au chat Myrt'... ? Je te trouve... moins bavarde que d'habitude... » chuchota la belle blonde d'une voix sensuelle.

« Pas encore... mais je ne vais pas tarder à voler la tienne... » répondit l'autre sur le même ton.

Mais avant que Fiona n'ait le temps de répondre, les lèvres de la rousse étaient déjà contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec une passion et une vigueur jamais vue auparavant, qui eut tôt fait d'emporter la suprême, qui agrippa aussitôt la longue chevelure de sa partenaire, afin de la coller d'avantage à elle, son corps brûlant de désir.  
Le baisé prit en profondeur lorsque la langue de cette dernière se fraya un chemin dans la bouche de Fiona, qui ne put que se laisser faire. Ceci offrit donc à Myrtle l'opportunité de guider sa dulcinée vers le grand lit qui trônait fièrement dans la pièce. Une fois à proximité de celui-ci, la rousse se dégagea vivement de la prise qu'avait sa partenaire sur elle, et la poussa sur le matelas sur lequel elle s'effondra promptement.  
La suprême ne s'attendait pas à se faire dominer ainsi par sa rivale. Après tout sa « petite » Myrt' avait toujours était du genre discrète et semblait presque invisible auprès des autres filles... ce qu'elle avait désormais en face d'elle était une femme prête à la dévorer vivante... et il fallait avouer que son excitation était à son comble par anticipation à ce qui allait lui arriver...

« Je sais ce que tu veux Fiona Goode... et je vais te dire une chose... je ne t'appartiens pas... alors cesse de me traiter comme l'un de tes petits jouets. » déclara-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle se plaça au-dessus de rivale et repris son œuvre et commença à parcourir le cou de la belle blonde, laissant de temps à autre de légers suçons par ci par là. Fiona soupirait fortement à mesure que le plaisir montait, mais son impatience laissa vite place à la frustration lorsqu'elle sentit les mains de Myrtle se glisser sous sa petite robe Chanel et caresser sa peau nue, traçant de grand cercles le long des cuisses de la suprême, qui n'attendait qu'une chose : qu'elle en finisse ! D'ailleurs, cette envie n'échappa clairement pas à la rousse qui entendait les légers râles de la blonde... quel joie d'enfin pouvoir avoir le contrôle sur cette femme qui lui en avait fait baver pendant des années... quelle joie de pouvoir la caresser, la frustrer... mais sa soif de pouvoir n'était pas encore satisfaite et elle avait besoin d'une chose pour que ce désir soit enfin comblé. Elle avait besoin d'entendre Fiona la supplier... et elle allait tout faire pour y parvenir...  
Avec un sourire taquin, elle monta de plus en plus le bout de ses doigts vers l'entrejambe de la sorcière, puis redescendait inévitablement, à chaque fois que ceux-ci se rapprochaient un peu trop de l'intimité de la malheureuse. Puis vint le moment où ceux-ci frôlèrent de manière tentatrice cette partie si désireuse d'être touchée...

« Tu sais Fiona... il te suffit juste de demander... » susurra-t-elle, un air plein de malice.

« Et... et puis quoi encore ! » ricana l'autre.

Mais elle fut coupée lorsque la main de sa rivale se pressa contre l'humidité de sa partie intime. Elle refréna donc un gémissement pour ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse à la rousse qui se délectait de la vision que lui offrait Fiona. Mais cela ne semblait pas arrêter Myrtle, qui commença à entreprendre de délicate caresse du bout des doigts, et la réaction attendue fut immédiate. Le dos de la blonde se cambra presque aussitôt pendant qu'un son étouffé sortit d'entre les lèvres close de la malheureuse.

« A quel point le souhaites-tu... » chuchota la rousse.

Elle continuait ses méfaits, attendant la réponse de Fiona, qui se battait contre l'envie de se rendre... mais les cruelles administrations de sa partenaire eurent tôt fait d'avoir raison d'elle.

« Dépêches-toi qu'on en finisse ! » grommela Fiona.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre Fiona Goode... ce que je veux entendre, c'est les supplications d'une proie en détresse, souhaitant à tout prix que le prédateur qui la tient entre ses griffes, ne la relâche... »

Myrtle déposa un léger baisé sur les lèvres de la blonde qui la fixa d'un air instigateur avant d'ajouter d'une voix rauque et teintée par la luxure :

« T’es complètement timbrée... »

« Il semblerait que les flammes dans lesquelles tu m'as jetée n'ont pas réussi à avoir raison de cet aspect de ma personnalité... »

La main de la rousse voyageait toujours le long du fin tissu de la culotte de sa rivale, tout en s'attardant par moment sur le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Un petit gémissement s'échappa alors d'entre les lèvres de Fiona et ceci fut le signe de l'abandon de la suprême.

« S'il te plaît... » murmura Fiona à contre cœur.

Ce fut exactement ce que voulait Myrtle. Fiona s'était enfin rendue et les choses sérieuses allaient enfin pouvoir commencer. La rousse n'avait désormais plus aucune raison de tourmenter sa partenaire. Avec ce même sourire joueur que tout à l'heure, elle se mit à l'œuvre en silence. D'un geste expert, elle retira le fin sous-vêtement et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Fiona sentit par la suite, les doigts de son amante parcourir les délicat pétales de son intimité, afin de se loger sur ce point si ardent qu'elle se sentit fondre toute entière une fois que le contact sur sa chaire mouillée se fit. Somptueuse cacophonie de sensation. Cœur palpitant, respiration haletante, tous ses sens étaient aux abois, pendant que Myrtle, de ses doigts experts, ne cessaient de tourmenter ce sublime corps, preuve de la suprématie dans bien des domaines autres que la magie, de cette femme au tempérament impétueux, sa rivale, son bourreau, son amante...  
La rousse continuait ses gestes, avec une précision suffisante pour surprendre sa partenaire. Elle savait sa proie proche de l'extase finale, caractéristique de leurs actes. Les choses avaient à peine commencé, mais l'idée que Fiona n'ait jamais été aussi bien touchée par un homme lui procura un long frisson, tout aussi délicieux que le goût qu'avait la victoire dans sa bouche étirée en un délicat sourire.  
Mais cette pensé avait d'ailleurs le mérite d'être vraie. En effet, de tous les amants qu'elle a eu durant sa vie, c'était sa rivale qui était la meilleure. Après tout qui l'eut cru ? Elle-même n'avait pu l'imaginer, même si ses fantasmes l'avait conduite parfois à imaginer un tel scénario. Cependant ceci dépassait toutes ses espérances et revêtait tel un manteau de fourrure, un aspect fantasmagorique, idyllique même. Son corps s'embrasait de toute part, elle avait chaud, elle avait froid. Tout tournait autour d'elle, comme si le monde lui-même s'apprêtait à s'effondrer à mesure que son orgasme montait en elle. Son cœur allait exploser d'une seconde à l'autre, et tout ceci était à cause de celle qui lui servait habituellement de jouet. Imprévisible rouquine...  
En sentant s'enfoncer en elle, deux doigts, un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Cela fit sourire l'autre femme qui continua ses mouvements de son agile main droite. Elle sentait les douces parois de la suprême, se resserrer autour de ses longs doigts. S'en était presque terminé et elle le savait. C'est pour cela qu'elle augmenta la vitesse de ses gestes, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait suffisamment torturée sa « proie »...  
Lorsque celle-ci sentit tous ses muscles se détendre après qu'elle eut poussé ses derniers cris de plaisir, elle en avait encore la tête qui tournait et elle avait bien du mal à reprendre sa respiration... elle vit ensuite Myrtle s'asseoir au bord du lit afin de contempler le mur dans un silence qui voulait en dire long sur ce qu'elle avait ressenti... mais la suprême n'était pas prête à laisser la rousse s'en sortir aussi facilement... après tout, elle lui devait bien cela.

Avec un sourire teinté de luxure, elle enlaça la taille de sa rivale qui sursauta légèrement. Celle-ci sentait son corps se raidir tandis que le concilium de Fiona s'insinuait en elle.

« Arrête ça Fiona... » grommela Myrtle.  
« Notre petit jeu ne fait que commencer... » lui chuchota-t-elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading ! I hope You liked it !   
> I had thi silly idea in class and then, there it is !!!


End file.
